Reprogrammed
by SylviasKitteh
Summary: A virus attacks Cry's computer, but it isn't any normal computer virus. A slight mix of Mad!Cry and Virus!Cry. Includes Cry (Cryaotic), Scott Jund (DamnNoHtml), Snake (msf-actual), Red (thedreadred) and Russ (Russ Money). Rated M for swearing and probable future violence. I have no idea what I am doing.
1. Chapter 1

Cry ended the late night stream with collective slurred goodbyes from the rest of the crew. He had lost the drinking game, miserably, and it was already 6am. The stream went offline just as AK jumped onto Cry's lap meowing for attention.

"Red really fucked me over on that board, didn't she friend."

Cry stroked the cat's head earning a loud meow followed by soft purring.

"God dammit AK"

His computer rang as he was receiving a Skype call from Jund. AK took off running as Cry answered the call.

"Sup Jund" Cry slurred.

"Sup Cry" Scott lazily replied. He had a much better tolerance for his alcohol and had been very lucky for most of the game. "Hey listen buddy, I think that someone is trying to spam the fuck out of our computers. I just received like a million emails along with Snake, Red, and Russ, that had 'Cryaotic' as the subject. I'd suggest you don't open up any of them."

"Sure thing friend, and thanks for the warning."

"No problem Cry, now get some sleep. You look like you got wrecked."

"Oh, _thanks_ man, really 'preciate the compliment. Now get some sleep, I know I really need some."

"Aw, alright, get some sleep, pookie. Goodnight, Ryan"

"Goodnight" Cry disconnected the call with a sigh.

"*Meow*"

"Shut up AK, not now"

"*Meow*"

Cry was just about to stand up to remove the cat from his room when suddenly his computer opened up to his email on its own. Cry slowly sat back down and stared at the screen as hundreds of emails streamed into his inbox. Cry's eyes widened as he tried to read the swarm of emails all sent from the same address. _His_ email address.

"What the ever-loving fuck is going on?"

He continued to watch it for a full minute until it stopped all together. After releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Cry reached forward for the mouse. He selected all the emails, shuddering at the repeated subject labeled _I AM CRY_, and focused on the screen. Right before Cry clicked delete, a Skype call came up on the screen off centered. Due to his slightly drunken mind, his reaction was slow and before he could think he clicked where the delete was. Unfortunately, that spot was now where _answer_ was.

Cry's mind barely had time to register to opening Skype call. Nothing but static took over his screen as his computer's hard drive started freaking out. That's when he heard the maniacal laughter coming through the speakers.

_His _maniacal laughter.

Cry quickly rolled his chair back away from the computer when bright blue electricity surrounded the screen. The horrific laughter combined with the crackling sound of the electricity sent Cry's heart racing. He watched in fear as the blue light crawled over the wires and into the outlet near his computer. As soon as it reached the outlet, his house lights started flickering on and off. Scared out of his foggy mind, Cry sat there motionless, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, unable to do anything.

Cry was still frozen in that position when it all together stopped. The laughing, the lights and the electricity all quit simultaneously, leaving Cry sitting there in the dark. He took a couple deep shuddering breaths.

"AK?" He cried out, suddenly seeking the comfort of the annoying feline. He waited but AK never came. "Smart little shit" he muttered to himself. Looking close at the computer, he saw it had returned back to his email inbox. It was still full of the crazed emails.

'_I better delete this shit as soon as possible. Sleep has never looked so good.'_

Right as Cry touched his mouse the blue electricity came back. Cry watched in horror as his arm froze in place, allowing the electricity to travel up his arm, and eventually to the rest of his body.

The electricity shook him violently as his vision started to black over with spots. He heard his loud, crazed laughter again. This time though, it was coming from inside his head.

The laughter got louder and louder as his muscles convulsed and all he saw was darkness. He was suddenly thrown back over his chair from the shock, landing harshly on the floor.

The laughter died down and Cry curled up on the ground. Slowly his vision returned to him, but his body still refused to get up. His eyes darted to the computer screen and saw it had returned to his previous screen before the emails flooded in.

'_Oh thank god, it's over'_

'_**I wouldn't count on that if I were you'**_

Cry bolted upward from hearing his own voice that sounded too foreign to be his thoughts. He looked around the room frantically, giving himself a headache.

'_**Lay down. You are just hurting yourself.'**_

Cry felt his body stand and turn around to lay on his bed.

'_Who the fuck are you and what are you doing? Why are you in my head?'_

A sharp pain stabbed him in the back of his head.

'_**Me? I am Cry.'**_

'_No, I am Cry, now how are you in my head?'_

'_**Easy, I came from your computer and used electricity to get into you.'**_

'_So, you are. . . like a computer virus?'_

'_**Exactly, friend. Except instead of attacking your computer or controlling your hard drive, I am in your brain. We are brain buddies now.'**_

'_Well, as nice as that sounds, could you kindly get the fuck out of my head?'_

'_**No, I don't want to. I'm going to upload videos, talk to your friends, and live life like a human.'**_

'_You can't do that. This is _my_ body'_

'_**But I am you. . .'**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Cry shrieked gripping his hair. The sound of a dog hitting his tail off a wall floated into the room.

'_**It's ok, friend, we'll do this together.'**_

Cry let out a sob as his dog jumped onto his bed, nuzzling Cry's hand with his nose. Cry once again curled into a ball, this time holding a pillow close for comfort. Panic took over him as he felt himself being forced to leave the conscious world.

'_**Go to sleep Cry'**_

* * *

**Please review =^-^=**

**My first attempt at writing fan fiction and nothing I do is ever really planned out. I tried, but apologies if personalities are a little off, I do not own real people nor do I have wizard powers to know everything I should.**

**Feedback would be amazing! I apologize for any mistakes. Thank-you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cry slowly drifted back into consciousness only to be blinded by his own computer screen. He groaned, trying to blink the light out of his eyes. He slowly took his hand off the mouse.

'_What am I doing at my computer?_'

'_**Sending emails'**_

Cry jumped a little in his chair. So the voice wasn't just a dream, it was real. And now it's sending emails?

'_**I was going to try to go onto YouTube, but you seem to have some side effects from the alcohol. . . It was difficult to recall your password.'**_

Cry's hangover came back full swing at the mention of alcohol .

'_Listen, "_friend"_, is there any way you could possibly make this go away?'_

'_**I tried, but it doesn't seem possible, I don't have that much control, yet. You are much higher maintenance than I initially thought. I think hunger woke you up.'**_

Cry's stomach confirmed this with a loud growling noise.

'_Are you going to let me get up and get some food?'_

'_**I actually got some for you right here, I recall there was a thing online saying crackers and water could help. This is my first possession though'**_

'_Thanks man, I guess.'_

Cry started feeling better about the situation after inhaling the crackers and drinking half a bottle of water. A small smile drifted across his lips as his hands started moving on their own again. Cry felt his attention snap towards the screen.

"WHAT ARE YOU SENDING TO RUSS!?"

Cry's eyes widened further as he read the massive amounts of emails being sent to Russ and Jund. His hands kept typing codes and links despite his desperate attempts to stop himself.

"Stop it! Now!"

'_**No. Besides, they haven't been opening them anyways.'**_

Cry let out a deep breath before his cellphone began ringing. Cry felt his head jerk to the side to check his caller ID. It was Russ.

'_Don't you even fucking dare. . .'_

A forced smirk fell upon his face as he watched his hand reach and grab the phone.

'_Stop!'_

He answered his phone and held it up to his ear.

"**Hello?"**

'_Are you using my voice!? Stop it right now! This is complete bullshit!'_

"_Hey Cry, just wanted to check up on you, you sound a bit off. Are you ok?"_

"**It's ok, I'm fine."**

"_Really? I'm getting fuck ton of those spam emails again, are you actually sending those?"_

"**Well actually, I am** not! I'm not! Russ you need to-"

A sharp pain rendered Cry speechless, well at least mentally.

"**I'm fine, just a bad hangover"**

"_Oh, ok, should I send Jund to check up on you? You don't sound fine at all. . ."_

"**That is not necessary, friend. I can take care of myself."**

"_Ok, if you insist. Take it easy Cry."_

"**I will."**

The virus ended the call and stood up abruptly knocking over the chair.

'_**How dare you try to take over'**_

If Cry wasn't in so much pain, he would have laughed.

'_How dare I try to take over? What have you been doing this entire time! Get the fuck out of my head now, please!'_

Cry used all of his energy to rip himself free of the virus's control and ran straight to his bathroom. His legs strained to stop and his arms shook as he looked for any medicine that would put him to sleep. He stopped however when he realized that the virus got him up while he was still asleep earlier.

'_**You can't win this.'**_

'_Watch me.'_

Cry slammed his head into his bathroom mirror. It shattered to pieces. He still felt resistance from the Virus so he ran into the hall ignoring the blood blocking his vision.

'_**I will win this'**_

Cry ran full force into a wall, beating his head against it repeatedly. With each hit, he felt less resistance and more control over his own body. With one last bang, Cry stumbled back slightly. His mind halted as he fell to the ground in an instant sleep.

* * *

Jund spilled his glass of water when his phone vibrated loudly on his counter startling him. He set down his glass to pick the call.

"Son of a bitch, Russ."

"_Hey. . . Jund. . ."_

The hesitation and worry in Russ's voice alarmed him. "Is everything alright?"

"_Well, I don't know, actually. Have you gotten any more of those emails?"_

"Uh, yea. In fact I was just about to call Cry, they all seem to be coming from him this time."

"_Yea no need to call, I did. Cry sounds a little- . . . could you go check up on him. I have to run errands with Red today."_

"Are you sure he's not hung over? He got pretty fucked last night."

"_Jund, would you please just do this. I'm a little worried."_

Jund let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but you owe me one."

"_Thanks."_

"Yea, whatever."

Jund hung up, walking to his room to get dressed.

After Jund had changed into comfortable clothes, he went to his computer one last time to see if any more emails had been sent. Luckily, the emails had stopped, but the sheer number was still enough to be annoying. Jund let out another annoyed sigh as he clicked the boxes on all the emails with the subject of "SCOTT JUND". It took longer than he would have liked but eventually Scott managed to get all of them.

Right when he was about to delete them, a Skype call came up. Jund stared at the screen, confused as to how he could manage to call himself on Skype. _'Must be an effect of the virus." _Making a mental note of fixing his computer when he got home from Cry's, Jund declined the call. A spark of purple leaped from his mic and onto his hand. "Fuck!" Shaking his hand off, Jund turned his computer off.

'_This will be the most annoying thing to fix, maybe that's why Cry is stressed' _Jund thought idly as he found his keys and locked his door behind him. _'Now to see what's the deal with Cry.'_

* * *

**Please Review! =^-^=**

**Feedback is appreciated, I apologize for any mistakes, Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jund walked up to Cry's door and rang the doorbell. When he wasn't answered within three seconds, his patience ran out and Jund began banging on the door.

"Cry! Open the door!" he shouted. Jund huffed when he still stood there for some time. "God damn it, Cry!"

Jund pulled out the spare key Cry had given him and unlocked the door himself. He walked into the quiet house closing the door behind him. Looking around the place, he became increasingly concerned with the lack of response from his friend.

"Cry?" Jund called out again. _'He's got to be here somewhere, he wouldn't go out today'._

Jund continued calling out Cry's name, walking carefully through the place sensing that something was definitely off. His breathing stopped as he saw drops of blood between the corner of the hall and the bathroom.

"Cry?" Jund called out yet again, his voice wavering slightly. Seeing the bathroom door open, he pushed it in and looked inside. His jaw went slack as he saw the shattered mirror and blood on the wall, counter, and floor.

"Cry!?" Jund ran down the hall following the blood trail until he came upon the unconscious heap of a body that was his friend. Jund kneeled down beside the body, shaking him slightly. "Cry? Cry are you awake? Please answer me."

A groan came from the collapsed Cry and Jund let out a shuddered laugh when Cry's eyes cracked open.

"Jund. . . why are you here?" Cry weakly spoke out.

"It's alright buddy, I'm just going to call an ambulance-"

"No!" Cry croaked out rather loudly "Jund, don't!"

"W-why?"

"Just trust me bud, you shouldn't do that. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. I just need some Ibuprofen or something."

"Al-alright but I'm calling Russ and Snake right now."

"No please, that's not necessary, you don't need to- Jund! Call them! Please! Ah!" Cry's head tipped back and his face contorted in pain.

"I'm going to call them right now. Now come one, let's take care of that head of yours."

* * *

Red and Russ were the first ones to arrive. Snake had a much longer drive than them. When Jund had called Russ, Russ immediately ran out to his car to get Red and drive over in record time. Jund thought that they must have broken at least 50 traffic laws to get to Cry's house in just under an hour. It seemed almost impossible with the fact that Russ also had to pick up Red.

Red worked quickly on cleaning up the repair work Jund had hastily put on Cry's head. Russ went over to comfort a shook up Jund.

"Hey, Scott, are you going to be alright?" Russ waved his hand in front of Jund's blank expression. Jund snapped out of his thoughts to glare at Russ.

"Yes. I'd say I'm doing 'alright' considering I'm not the one who just broke a mirror with their face!" Jund shouted in anger. Seeing Russ's shocked face he backed down, looking away and down. Russ followed his stare to see some cleaning supplies sitting against the floor.

"Scott. . . did you clean up the mess?"

"Y-yes. . ."

"Scott-"

"He made me do it!" Jund shouted resulting in a death glare from Red who was putting an asleep Cry down on the couch.

Russ squinted his eyes in confusion. "What do you fucking mean he _made _you do it? You hate cleaning and are you telling me you just let him bleed while you scrubbed up his blood? Why the fuck didn't you call an ambulance!?"

Jund shook his head "No, I fixed him up the best I could before I cleaned up the hall and bathroom. He kept saying _'Clean up the blood, Jund.' _over and over and over again in this terrible monotone voice. I just wanted him to stop." Jund was shaking by the time he finished. Red and Russ shared a look as Russ stepped back to actually look at Jund for the first time since they arrived.

In their rush to take care of Cry, they had not taken in all the blood all over Jund. His hands were clean from washing up the hall and bathroom but other than that, he looked like a mess. Blood stained his shirt and his jeans. His knees were covered from kneeling down to wake up Cry. His arms were slightly better but he had streaks going up his forearms from carrying his friend and bandaging him up. Red's eyes stopped wandering when she saw part of Jund's arm bandaged.

"Scott, why is your arm wrapped up?" Red asked walking away from the sleeping body on the couch and closer to the blood stained Jund.

"H-he broke a mirror and I got cut up on the pieces when I tried cleaning them up." Jund looked at the floor.

"What do you mean he broke a mirror? Is that how he got all the cuts on his face?" Jund and Russ nodded to Red. "Oh my god."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. They all turned to look as Snake walked in.

"Howdy-" Snake stopped dead in his tracks to see an unconscious, bandaged up and bloody Cry asleep on the couch. The three watched as he slowly walked over to him and lifted up Cry's limp arm. "So you weren't lying. . ."

"Of course I wasn't fucking lying!" Jund snapped at him.

"Calm down, Colonel. Is he. . . asleep?"

"Well he isn't dead, Red made sure of that." Russ pulled his girlfriend beside him and gave her a smile. Jund rolled his eyes. Snake concentration on Cry, checking him over. His brows furrowed in concentration as he checked Cry's eyes, breathing and pulse.

"He doesn't seem like he's sleeping exactly, but he also isn't dead. He looks like. . . he looks like someone just turned him off or something."

"I mean I don't think Scott is that ugly- ow!" Red cut off Russ with a smack to his arm. Jund scowled at them.

"Listen you son of a bitch this isn't time for jokes, something is majorly wrong with Cry and I-" Jund froze as a pair of strong hands rested on his shoulders.

"Lay down, you need to relax" came Snake's deep voice from behind him. Jund shrugged his hands off his shoulders.

"Whatever, the guest room is a mess so if you need me, I'll be in Cry's room."

The others nodded and watched as he disappeared around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Jund's head was pounding by the time he made it to Cry's room. He had to fight back the urge to vomit as he passed over the previous scene of Cry bleeding from the head. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he managed through the door.

The more he thought about the situation, the more light headed he felt. His mind was tugging at him to go back out with the others, but a stronger part of him demanded that he should go lay down for a while. Slowly, Jund staggered over to Cry's bed and collapsed on top of it, burying his face in the sheets.

"*Meow*"

"Shut up, cat" Jund imitated Cry.

Rolling on to his back and rubbing his eyes, Jund tried to get rid of the pressure in his head. AK jumped off the bed and ran off the bed. Jund barely registered the sound of the car running behind the desk in front of Cry's bed. Jund groaned and sat up to look at Cry's computer. His email was still opened up showing the numerous emails the crew had been receiving.

'_Was he actually sending those emails?_' Jund thought to himself before another throb in his brain sent him back to being curled up in pain on Cry's bed. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Just breathe and it will go away eventually._' The pain lessened after a while of steady breathing and Jund laid there occupied with his thoughts. Something was definitely wrong.

'_Jesus, what was Cry even thinking? Thank god I got here when I did. Would he have bled out? Thank god Red and Russ got here too. I had to clean up his blood. So much blood. Would he have died if Red didn't patch him up? It should be fine now that Snake drove all the way here-_'

Jund's mind stopped working hallway through his thoughts as if something had cut off the power to his brain. Something felt very off, but he just couldn't place it. The more he thought about it, the more his head pounded. Jund laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He ran a hand over his face trying to collect his thoughts.

'_I'm so useless, I shouldn't have come over alone. Praise the fucking sun Red was visiting Russ so they were at least within an hour's drive of here. Although Snake's drive was still all the way from-'_

His thoughts were cut off again. But this time, the pain came back stronger than ever. Every muscle in Jund's body tensed and he let out a blood curdling scream. Once Jund realized what he was doing, he tried everything to stop himself. He bit his lip to muffle the screams while trying to stretch his limbs, but it was no use. His muscles strained as he grabbed his head and curled up tighter, muscles twitching periodically. A bright white pain stabbed through his skull and he screamed even louder.

Jund heard the door slam open and bang against the wall as he tried to force his limbs straight once again. A large pair of hands grabbed his arms and tried shaking him. As soon as the hands came in contact with his arms, the pain immediately stopped. Jund's body went slack as both the pain and tension all faded instantly. He rolled over to see Snake looking at him, his face clearly showed a mix of concern and terror.

"Hey," Jund said weakly still unable to move. His limbs felt like dead weight.

"Scott, are you ok?" Snake spoke slowly, as if speaking too loud would somehow hurt Jund. Or at least that's how Jund took it.

"Jesus fucking Christ Snake, I'm fine. I'm not made of glass, I just have a headache. You don't need to be my fucking mother-"

"Scott, you were screaming-"

"Don't cut me off when I'm talking, I don't need your help!" Jund snapped irritably. Snake stared at him silently until they both took a deep breath. "Sorry Snake, I'm just a little freaked out is all." Snake hummed in response.

"Yea, don't worry. The lovely couple and myself are now here to help. We are probably going to be with Cry most of the time, but if you need anything, just call me over." Snake hesitantly patted Jund's back. When he didn't freak out, Snake rested his hand on his shoulder once again. The two sat there for a moment until Jund's head snapped up, suddenly realizing something.

"Snake?" Jund turned to face him, "We are in Florida, and you live over a couple hours away. You got here in two hours, how?"

Snake dropped his hand from Jund's shoulder and scratched the back of his head. "I was. . . already on my way when you called."

"Why?" Snake avoided his stare by looking down at a pillow that had been crumpled up in Jund's little issue. Instead of answering, Snake smoothed out and fluffed the pillow only to put it back in its previous place. Jund's irritability came back full force at the action. "I swear to god, Snake, you better answer me right this fucking minute. Why the hell were you already on your way?"

"I-I have no idea really. I have no memory of anything between the stream and you calling me when I was already over halfway here."

"Then why didn't you fucking mention that when I was on the phone with you losing my mind?" Jund growled out. "Don't you see? Something seriously wrong is going on here!" Jund glared right at Snake, holding eye contact with all the anger he had in him. His face fell though as something happened in Snake's eyes. Snake's pupils dilated until the color of the irises couldn't be seen.

Jund let out a gasp as they constricted back to normal suddenly and Snake stumbled back muttering to himself.

"I have to go check up on Cry." He said quickly, and with that, Snake quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

Jund moved to the bottom of the bed, the pain slowly returning. He tried to stand but his legs would not support him. He fell off the bed and landed against the legs of Cry's desk.

Jund couldn't bring himself to move with his fresh headache. He couldn't even move when he heard the computer engine start running louder than he had ever heard. All he could do was turn his head just in time to see blue electricity crackle over the computer cables. The blue slowly turned into a purple as it moved closer to him.

Looking down, Jund realized he was sitting on top of a bundle of the cables. His body froze in place allowing the purple electricity to reach him.

He let out one last scream before his vision went dark.

* * *

**Please Review =^-^=**

**Feedback is very much appreciated and my apologies for any mistakes I make. My brain only likes to write after 11 guaranteeing me only 5 hours of sleep a night so I can't do it a lot. It's 2am, I'm rambling. Thank-you!**


End file.
